Tracing
Tracing '''is the third episode of SpongeKid Adventures. Transcript '''Officer Nancy: ''(sitting on rubble''' with Officer John)'' Wow... ''(looks around) ''Death penalty, much? '''Officer John: ''(chuckles)'' Probably. Officer Nancy: ''(laughs) Probably? ''(notices her hand touching John's) Oh. Officer John: '''What? '''Officer Nancy: '''Um... nothing. We should, um... get back to the station. '''Officer John: Yeah. (title sequence) Officer John: ''(walks up to Jason with cup of coffee) Hey Jason. What are you doing? '''Jason: '''I'm running tests on some shrapnel the investigators found. '''Officer John: '''Ah. So, how far are you into it? '''Jason: '''About 5% complete. '''Officer John: '''Hmm. '''Jason: '''And you? '''Officer John: '''Well, ''(sips coffee) ''I've actually got not much of anything so far. '''Jason: '''Any bodies found? '''Officer John: '''Well, Nancy found the cashier. '''Jason: '''He's dead? '''Officer John: '''No, but he was a bit burnt when I saw him. '''Jason: '''That's all? '''Officer John: '''Yeah. '''Jason: '''Well, you and Little Miss Guinness keep on looking. '''Officer John: ''Kay, and call her Nancy. Jason: '''Hey, I can't help it if the lady can't wait 'til Friday. '''Officer John: '''And can you? '''Jason: '''Hey, you make one butt-dial at the karaoke club and you never get the end of it. '''Officer John: '''Oh, nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh! '''Both: '''Nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh! '''Jennifer: ''(walks between two) What are you two doing? '''Jason: '''Um...nothing. '''Officer John: '''Nothing, Jennifer. ''(Jennifer walks away) Jason:'' (pauses) ...Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh. '''Officer John:' Anyways, don't you have work to do? Jason: As I said, it's at 5%. Officer John: Actually, it's at 90%. Jason: Oh crap! Gotta... get it set up... Officer John: (walks away) That's what he gets for calling Nancy a beer company. Jason: (turns around) Aw, dude, don't joke about that! Officer John: (chuckles) It's called a prank. Learn about it. Jason: Oh, I have. Walk through that door'' (points towards door with bucket on it)'' Officer John: Oh, you think I'm that dumb? I'm just gonna take the other door. Jason: Okay then... Officer John: Yep. This door, right (signals door) here. (opens door, room is dark) Hmm... where's the light switch (feels around, sighs) Must be inside. (walks in) (falls down tunnel, screams) Oh, come on! Oh, there must be something to grab onto... where does this lead to anyways? (continues falling, light starts showing) I don't know what this leads to, but I know that any fall taking that long to show a light would kill me. Hmm... Maybe I can just turn around onto my side (kicks hole into tunnel wall) Or I could just do that. Time to climb. (commercial break) (at lunch break) Officer John: ''(sits down) Hey William. '''William:' 'Sup, John? Officer John: 'I had to climb up 200 feet through a tunnel, and... well... can you keep a secret? '''William: '''Sure. '''Officer John: '''Well, I think I have a crush on-- '''William: '''Nancy? '''Officer John: '''How'd you know? '''William: '''Dude, you guys have chemistry. '''Officer John: ' I guess so. (notices William's sandwich, scoffs) Peanut butter and jelly? '''William: '''Hey, it's a classic. '''Officer John: ''(laughs) Sure it is... anyways, you know Rachel, the other intern? '''WIlliam:' Yeah. Officer John: Well, I think she likes you. William: Yeah, well, tell her I have a girlfriend. Officer John: She lives in North Dakota. William: So? Officer John: Well, you can't have a Skype-based relationship, can you? William: It's actually FaceTime. Officer John: 'Whatever, same difference. ''(scene wipe) (outside) 'Officer Nancy: '''Hey. '''Jennifer: '''What's up, Nancy? '''Officer Nancy: '''Not much. Let's see, Jason is running tests on some metal, I have a chicken teriyaki sandwich from Subway, and... I think I like John. '''Jennifer: '''You know when people say ''What's up, they don't really wonder what's going on. (chuckles) ''So you like John, huh? Well, that's pretty cool. So, when are you gonna tell him? '''Officer Nancy: '''When the time is right. '''Jennifer: '''Or now. There he is ''(points). 'Officer Nancy: '''Hey there. '''Officer John: '''Hi. '''Officer Nancy: '''Um-- '''Officer John: '''Do you want to go to the downstairs café later tonight? '''Officer Nancy: '''Um, yeah... this would be going to a restaurant if the town weren't destroyed, right? ''(laughs) 'Officer John: '''Or the downstairs café. ''(laughs) 'Jason: '''John and Nancy sittin-- '''Jennifer: '''You do realize we all have tasers. ''(chuckles) (commercial break) (inside) 'Jason: '''Okay, guys. I've finished the test. ''(people cheer) So, it says that the piece of shrapnel was made from a material called waeron. '''Jennifer: '''Where is it from? '''Jason: That, I have to look up on the computer. Let's see here, waeron. Okay, apparently it's pronounced wæron. It was most likely made in...Ukulele Bottom. Jennifer: '''Most likely? '''Jason: '''Well, it only forms in certain climates, and Ukulele houses those climates. '''Jennifer: '''Well, let's just go test the theory then. '''Jason: So, we're going to Ukulele? Jennifer: Yeah. Jason: Yes! Jennifer: What? Jason: 'It's got tons of casinos, and you can get a bit of ''fun at an alley. '''Jennifer: Yeah... we're watching you at all times there... and you are never going to Vegas. Jason: Whatever. Category:SpongeKid Adventures Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:TopherGopher Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts